Compounds having glycidyl and (meth)allyl groups are known in the art. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a compound of the following formula:
which is commercially available under the trade name of RE-810NM from Nippon Kayaku Co., Ltd. Since the compound has two epoxy groups in the monomer molecule, a linear polymer is formed by linking epoxy groups, which exhibits poor heat resistance and loses bond strength when exposed to high temperature.
Patent Document 2 discloses a compound of the following formula.
In this compound, three phenyl groups having epoxy and allyl are bonded to methyl. The compound has poor heat resistance because the linking hydrocarbon is a low molecular weight one like methyl. This raises the problem that a polymer of the compound with a siloxane is less resistant to CVD film formation and loses bond strength.